iPod Shuffleywuffle
by Fizzy Starburst
Summary: I did the iPod shuffle drabble challenge where whatever song comes up, you have to write a drabble inspired by the song, and you only have the length of the song to write it. Some of these I'm proud of, some of these I'm not, but it made for a fun evening. Pairings include Junior/Laura, Larry/Petunia, Madame Blue/Bob, Lunt/Ellen, Archie/Lovey and Bob/Esther


**So here's why I wanted your VT ships. I took em all and did the iPod shuffle drabble challenge. Whatever song comes up, you have to write a drabble inspired by the song, and you only have the length of the song to write it. Some of these I'm proud of, some of these I'm not, but it made for a fun evening.**

* * *

**Laura and Junior – Mosbius Designs Has Failed Autotune (Josh Radnor/How I Met Your Music)**

"My life is over!" Laura wailed.

Junior sighed. This was gonna be a long walk home. "Come on, Laura." He tried, nudging her a little, a genuine smile on his face. "It was only one test."

"You don't understand!" She cried, "I've gotten straight A's my whole life! There's so much pressure! My parents are gonna kill me!"

"They are not going to kill you over one C." Junior deadpanned. "And hey, if they _are _mad, you can always come live with me. I'm sure Libby'd be happy to have a sister."

* * *

**Larry and Petunia – Roses are Red (Aqua)**

This was it. Today was the day. He was finally gonna do it. Larry was finally going to ask Petunia out. If he didn't keep running away every time he saw her coming.

It was getting tiring for the girl. Petunia actually had something work related for once, rather finding an excuse to talk to Larry just cause she liked talking to him. And he wasn't around _anywhere_. She did find him eventually. Entirely accidentally. She had been sitting in break room when he walked in. "There you are!"

Oops. She saw him. Too late to back out now. "He-here I am." He laughed awkwardly.

"I need to ask you something." She stated, getting off the chair she was sitting on, moving towards him.

Before he knew it, she was half a foot away from him. She could probably she see him shaking. At this point, he just hoped she found it endearing. "I had something to ask you, too actually. Um…this is weird…"

Petunia eyed him curiously. "What is?"

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

The question caught her completely off guard. But her cheeks went pink as an undeniable smile grew, nodding furiously as she answered "Nope. Completely free."

* * *

**Madame Blue and Bob – Hey Kitty Kitty (S Club)**

**{{I had to restart the song cause for the first verse cause all I was picturing a Veggie club with dancing and strobe lights and I was laughing and not writing}}**

Normally, playing hard to get worked. Megan was 10. She knew it, he knew it, everybody knew it. Normally, she could have anyone she wanted wrapped around her little finger. She knew all the moves and she knew how to make them work. Effortless, it was. It was more of a game to her.

Which was why he was making her so angry. She thought she knew his type. She thought that within a week he'd be following her around like a lost puppy. It had been ten months. Nothing.

Well, not _nothing. _There was an interest there. Enough that she knew he wasn't some outlying piece of data who didn't find her attractive. He'd fallen for the bait, but she didn't have him on the line yet.

Truth be told, she wasn't seeing the whole picture. She may have known how to play her games – but this wasn't his first time playing. He was just as good at the game as she was. In what world would a 10 normally chase a 6 for so long? Megan had met her match.

* * *

**Lunt and Ellen – Celebrity Status (Marianas Trench)**

This wasn't supposed to happen. He was celebrity. He probably had a different date every night. He probably hit on anything in a skirt. She wasn't supposed to fall for him. Ellen was smart. She wasn't a sixteen year old fangirl. She knew better. _So why was she letting it happen?_

Maybe – and only just maybe – because she had vastly misjudged him. He was sweet. And at least whenever she was around, he honestly didn't seem to be interested in anyone else. Not even just other girls, either. It was like she was the only one in the room. She could at least give him a chance, right? What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

**Larry and Petunia – Always (Blink 182)**

**{{I'm making an exception in the no skipping rule cause this is the song allocated to the Minnesota Cuke mountain RP}}**

**I Really Miss You – S Club**

Voice mail. Again.

Larry sighed. That was the fifth time he'd given her a call. She still wasn't answering. They hadn't exactly parted on the best terms when she left to visit her family halfway across the country. They both said things they didn't mean. At least, he hoped she didn't mean it. He didn't mean any of it. And he wanted to apologize. And to hear her voice. And to be allowed to kiss her when she came home. And to just be with her forever and ever.

He was just about ready to give up when the startling sensation of the phone vibrating in his hand jolted him back to reality. "Petunia?" he answered, a little too much excitement in his voice.

"I'm so sorry about everything." She blurted out before even greeting him.

"You are?" he asked, his voice full of hope – before a sigh of relief "Good, I am, too. And I miss you."

"I miss you, too. Let's not ever fight like that again."

Larry knew she couldn't see him on the other line, but he had hoped she knew how much he was smiling right now. "Never. I love you and I miss you and be safe and come home soon."

* * *

**Bob and Madame Blue – Bad Romance (Alex Goot cover of Lady Gaga)**

In a word? Complicated. Screaming and yelling lead to stolen kisses in the secret confines of a broom closet. Quiet, sensual touches lead to not speaking to each other for a week.

Bob knew it wasn't where he wanted to be in his life right now. Back when he was 20? Maybe he could handle this. But he was 35. He was ready to settle down and get married and have kids. He didn't want this ridiculous back and forth. It was exhausting.

And yet, he couldn't help himself. She was intoxicating. He craved her when she wasn't around. He worried about her when she didn't call. She had him where she wanted him, he supposed. And as much he wanted his quiet domesticated life, goodness, did he ever want her.

* * *

**Archie and Lovey – Movin' Right Along (Alkaline Trio cover of The Muppet Movie)**

Gosh darn it, Archibald Asparagus was going to see that biscuit if it killed him.

At this point, his wife thought it might.

"Dearest, we've been driving for a week a half. Are you absolutely certain you didn't miss our exit?"

Archibald sighed. "Of course I'm certain! I know exactly where we're headed. It shouldn't be much further now!"

Lovey shook her head "You said that four days ago. And still no biscuit."

* * *

**Bob and Esther – Don't Let Me Go (Shrek the Musical)**

He was popping up absolutely _everywhere _she was. At first, it was annoying. She couldn't go grocery shopping without seeing the peppy little blue eyed boy. And he always wanted to talk to her.

But slowly, the annoyance melted away. It was…endearing. In a way. It was nice to always have someone she knew in big groups. She wasn't much of a social butterfly, it made those awkward situations a lot easier.

And he wasn't bad to talk to. He was almost perpetually in a good mood, and as she was shocked to learn, they had a lot of the same interests. He was growing on her, and she was growing used to his company. So much so, that she was starting to miss him when he wasn't around.

* * *

**Lunt and Ellen – Love In An Elevator (Aerosmith)**

"We're stuck."

Ellen sighed in exasperation. Of course. Everything else today had gone perfectly. Something had to go wrong. That was just the way the universe worked. After all, it _was_ Friday the 13th. Not that she was about to mention that to her husband.

"What?!" Lunt cried, his voice high and squeaky with panic. Immediately, he started pressing all the buttons. "No! We can't be stuck!"

"Calm down." She instructed, her tone bored. "Freaking out isn't going to help at all."

"You don't know that!" he cried back.

Ellen was going to have to have a serious talk with him whenever they got out of there. "Stop hitting the buttons." She instructed, now stepping in front of him, taking a defiant stance and separating him from the buttons. "You need to calm down until someone comes to get us, okay? And they will. You just have to be patient."

* * *

**Bob and Madame Blue – I'm On a Boat (The Lonely Island ft T Pain)**

**{{For the record I kept having to restart the song cause I'd picture the two of them in tuxes and shades and on a boat singing the song and I'd have to recompose myself}}**

"I knew this was a bad idea." She grumbled.

They were dead in the water. The boat was out of gas. And both of their cells were dead.

Bob turned around to glare at her "This was your idea."

"Well if you want to get factual." She rolled her eyes.

"You can't say you thought it was a bad idea when it was literally _your _idea!" he cried, his voice rising as he got more and more upset.

"No one asked you." She grumbled. "Just keep looking for other boats to flag down."

Bob rolled his eyes "Really? I hadn't considered doing that."

Smiling smugly, Madame Blueberry repositioned her sunglasses as she practically sang "Well then it's a good thing I'm here to tell you what to do."

* * *

**Larry and Petunia – Doctor Jones (Aqua)**

She stared at the phone, unwilling to believe it. But caller ID didn't lie. He was calling her. "Hello?"

Meanwhile, in Moose Lake, Minnesota Cuke was trembling at the sound of her voice. He needed her. He physically needed her there with him. Right now. How on _Earth _was he able to stay away from her for so long? "H-hey." He felt his voice crack, and more than that, he felt tears welling up. It was just a phone call. He should've been able to handle it. And for some reason, he couldn't.

"So…"

He immediately cut her off "I miss you."

Julia blinked rapidly, her silence on the line slowly driving Cuke crazy. Eventually she was able to pull herself out of her daze in order to reply "I miss you, too."

What came out of Cuke's mouth next was not planned. Not even slightly. He hadn't even registered the words until moments after, but he knew immediately that he meant them "Come back and stay."


End file.
